


Gabriel Agreste's Casting Couch

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Porn Casting Couch, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Gabriel is a Porn Director/Producer, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is Europe's premier adult film producer and director. In spite of his success, he insists on doing every casting call himself. This is a selection of his favourites.Tags will be added to category, relationships and characters as the chapters progress.





	1. Chloe - Sex toys, Anal, Double Penetration

“Hi, I’m Chloe and I’m 21.”

“Tell me, Chloe, why do you want to get into the adult film industry?” Gabriel Agreste asked.

“Well, I’m cute, obviously. I love sex and I’m good at it so, why not?” She twirled her ponytail and looked confidently at the camera.

“That’s great. Tell me more about your sexual experience, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“I’ve had a few of each.” She said.

“So you’d be ok with girl on girl?” His eyebrow quirked.

“Absolutely.”

“Ever had a threesome?” Gabriel leaned forward, elbows resting on the huge antique desk.

“Not yet. It’s definitely something I want to try, though.” She grinned hungrily.

“Oral? Anal?”

“Yes to oral. I’ve used toys in my ass, but never a cock.”

“Would you be willing to?”

“Yes?” She said, less surely.

“Ok, good. Now I need to see you take your clothes off. Stand in front of this wall please.”

She strutted to the white wall and seductively stripped off her yellow bodycon dress to reveal smooth, milky white skin and a black lace bra and panties. Off camera, Gabriel must have motioned for her to turn around because she did, slowly, purposefully, gently stroking the tops of her breasts and stomach as she did. Facing the camera once more, she removed her bra and pushed her pert breasts together, teasing one nipple between her fingertips.

“Very nice, Chloe. Now face the wall to remove the panties. I want to see everything.”

She turned and slowly pulled her panties over her asscheeks, bending over to pull them all the way to her ankles and kicked them off. Then, she bent as far forward as she could and spread her cheeks wide, giving a perfect view of her labia. Her pussy shone, already wet, and her asshole twitched in anticipation. She faced the front again. Aside from a thin strip of blonde pubic hair in front, she was completely shaven.

“Beautiful. Back to the couch, please. Now, the first thing I want to see is solo masturbation.”

He handed her a large, realistic vibrating dildo and a bottle of lube as she passed. She sat on the couch, legs open, feet resting on the edge of the cushions. She immediately spread the lube over the tip of the dildo and rubbed it across herself, from clit to pussy. Her eyes closed and she dropped it back, moaning. Stroking her inner lips, spreading the lube over herself, she brought her other hand to her breast and squeezed her nipple, tugging it roughly. She pushed the dildo into her slit and gasped, her thumb found the vibration controls, pushing the intensity higher. Her moans became rasping and more genuine.

The hand on her breast moved to her clit and she circled index and middle finger around the area, hips involuntarily twitching as vibrator and digits worked to bring her orgasm crashing down. Her jaw dropped open and head pushed into the back of the couch as her back arched and convulsions pulsed through her.

“Very good,” Gabriel said.

He handed her something silver, with a yellow gemstone on one end. A butt plug. Chloe leaned forward to take it from him and picked up the lube.

“Turn around. Knees on the couch and bend over the back. I want to watch you put that in your ass.” He ordered.

“It’s bigger than I’m used to,” Chloe admitted as she coated the teardrop-shaped end in lube.

She looked back at the camera and massaged more lube into her asshole.

“Mmmmm,” She hummed, pushing the butt plug into herself. The slightest frown on her face as the cold steel entered her ass.

“Beautiful. Now, If you could bend over the desk, please.” Look into the camera on your right” He motioned towards the camera on a tripod behind the desk. “I’m going to fuck you, ok?”

Chloe squeaked with delight and jumped off the couch, willingly bending over the desk. Her breasts pushed into the tabletop, her legs spread, ready at accept Gabriel’s cock.

He removed his clothed, pumping his already erect cock, making it harder, preparing it for Chloe’s waiting hole. Positioning himself behind her, he gestured for Nathalie to bring the handheld camera closer, focusing on Chloe, slick with her own juices, eagerly awaiting to be fucked. Gabriel obliged and thrust himself into her balls deep.

“Oh, God, yes!” Chloe’s cries of arousal rang out.

Gabriel removed his cock to the tip then rammed himself into her again. Her exclamations continued. He continued to pound her, pulling almost entirely out then plunging into her pussy again and again. Slapping flesh and squelching wetness mingled with Chloe’s wanton shouting, intensifying as Gabriel sped up. Chloe’s breasts moved against the table, stimulating her nipples until they were almost painful. She was close to cumming again when Gabriel stopped.

He moved back the couch, sitting in the centre with his legs open. He instructed Chloe to place her feet next to each knee, straddling him and sat her down on his cock. She bounced in his lap, taking him to the hilt, his balls slapping her with every downstroke. The camera zoomed in.

“Oh, fuck. Your dick feels so good.” Chloe moaned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So. Fucking. Good.” She punctuated each word by sinking onto him.

“Would you like it in your ass, Chloe? I think you would.” He goaded her.

“Yes!” She pleaded with him. “Shove your thick cock into my asshole.”

Gabriel lifted her easily, still impaled on his erection and carried her to the desk. He removed himself from her slit and turned her over, laying her face-up on the desk. She rested her feet on the edge of the desk, knees in the air and Gabriel gently removed the butt plug.

“How did it feel to be fucked with the larger butt plug in?” He asked.

“Full. Good.” She said.

He smiled thinly, spreading lube over his hand and dick. He pushed one slippery finger inside her, stretching her anus, readying it for him. Satisfied, her dropped more lube onto her asshole before pushing the tip of his cock inside. He stopped for a moment to lube up the dildo and start the vibrations.

“Holy shit. Fuck!” Chloe squealed in ecstasy as he drove the dildo into her pussy.

He continued to push his cock into her ass, slowly but deliberately shoving the dildo deeper as he did. Soon, she was filled up, muttering incoherently as the sensations overcame her. He started to move his hips and all the nerves in her ass jangled. Her G-spot was sandwiched between Gabriel’s cock in her ass and the vibrator in her pussy, flooding her senses.

He flicked his thumb over her clit as he fucked her asshole. With his other hand, he twisted the dildo inside her, pressing it against the back of her vagina, then the front before moving it quickly in and out. The difference in pace between his dick and the toy tipped her over into another orgasm.

She came hard. Shudderingly, screamingly hard. Hands gripping the table, knuckles white. Her knees locked and toes spread out before curling tight. Every muscle in her body shook deliciously, taking hold of her for a full minute. Then, she lay gasping on the desk, mascara running down her face, sweat matting her hair to her neck.

“Aaahh.”

Gabriel pulled out of her and removed the dildo. Standing over her, he pumped his cock until he came over her breasts. Chloe rubbed it into her nipples, trembling as the residual climax continued.

Looking at the camera, she licked the cum from her fingers and winked.


	2. Alya - Fingering, Oral, Doggy-style, Multiple Orgasms

“I must say, Alya, your application grabbed my attention. The photos and video you sent we were simply wonderful. You have a lot of body confidence, it’s very sexy.” Gabriel said.

Alya shrugged, a smug look on her face suggesting she knew this already.

“So tell me, why are you interested in becoming an adult film actress?”

“Being fucked by hot guys and girls for money? Why wouldn’t I be interested? I really get off on the idea that someone watching me is getting off too, you know?” She grinned.

“I knew that feeling well.” Gabriel agreed. “So, tell me what you’re into, sexually. What turns you on?”

“Everything. I love sucking cock, receiving oral. I love it when my boyfriend pounds into me hard and fast... All of it.”

“You have a boyfriend? How does he feel about you being here?”

“Oh, he’s turned on by the idea. He took all the photos and video I sent you and helped me with my application.” She squirmed in her seat, just talking about this was making her wet.

“Does he know you’ll be fucking someone else today?”

“Oh yes. He loves to watch me with other guys. We sometimes like to pick up a guy in a club, take him to the restrooms and have him fuck me while Nino jerks off watching us. If I get into porn, he’ll watch every video I do.”

“That's great he's so supportive. Could you stand over here and undress slowly for me?” Gabriel asked.

She obliged, only breaking eye contact with the camera when she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her ample breasts spilled out of her bra when she undid the clasp. Silver bars glittered from each pierced nipple and she pushed her breasts together, displaying deep cleavage. She stroked her smooth brown skin with manicured nails, teasing Gabriel and herself. Turning around, she bent at the waist and slipped her orange boy-shorts off to reveal round, plump buttcheeks. She smacked one cheek with a flat hand and the flesh jiggled tantalisingly.

“Nathalie, zoom in on that ass. It’s perfect. Do you do anal, Alya?” Gabriel sounded hopeful.

“As often as I can.” She looked back and licked her lips.

“Excellent. For now, can you go to the couch and finger yourself for me?”

“Gladly.” She laughed lasciviously and settled herself on the couch.

Parting her legs and sucking her fingers, she wriggled into the cushions, getting comfortable. With a pop, she pulled her fingers from her mouth and slipped them between her lower lips, spreading them to show off her moist pussy. Rubbing from clit to slit, she slicked her own wetness over herself then slipped two fingers inside. She pumped the fingers several times, pulled them out and circled her now engorged clit before repeating the pattern. Her eyes fell closed as she increased her pace and her breathing became ragged.

“Can I lend a hand?” Gabriel asked.

“Please.”

Gabriel knelt between her legs and opened a bottle of lube. He squeezed a dollop onto his middle and index finger and pushed them into her entrance, palm up. Once he was inside her he twisted his hand and pulled out, palm down.

“Oh, fuck! Do that again!” Alya gasped.

Gabriel obliged, thrusting and twisting his fingers into her until she convulsed around them, groaning loudly as waves of pleasure washed over her. He didn’t give her a chance to even catch her breath before he flicked his tongue over her clit. He spread her labia with his fingers and lapped at her with a flat tongue while she moaned in response.

“Fuck. Shit, yes! Fuuuuck.”

His tongue curled into her hole then moved back to her clit. Alya grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples tight. Gabriel sucked on her clit, drawing shameless cries of arousal from deep within her. Her back arched, hands grabbed at the couch and her mouth fell open.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, I’m cumming again.”

Alya’s voice became strangled as her orgasm took hold and pulsated through her body. Her legs shook visibly as she held them straight out on either side of Gabriel. He pressed his tongue against her clit and held it there as her climax coursed through her, When the quivering eased, he pulsed his tongue against her and the overstimulation made her flinch.

“Relaxed?’ He asked, standing up and leaning against the desk.

Alya laughed in reply, not able to speak yet. Catching her breath, she attempted a weak nod.

“Good. Now, come over here and suck my cock.”

On still shaking legs, Alya knelt in front of Gabriel and unfastened his trousers, pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers. His erect cock sprang up when she unleashed it. Alya wasted no time. She grasped his member with one hand and started licking it like a popsicle. She slurped and licked, coating it in saliva before pushing it into her mouth. Bobbing up and down on it, she eased herself down the shaft, breathing through her nose as the tip of his cock pushed to the back of her throat. Leaning back, she let all but the head slip from her mouth and flickered her tongue over it. Once again she deep throated Gabriel’s cock, unable to stop a hungry moan escaping her as she sucked and tongued at it.

“Bend over the arm of the couch and get that beautiful ass up in the air. Now.” Gabriel commanded.

He discarded the rest of his clothes as she got into position.

“Such a great pussy.” He muttered as he drove his cock into it.

He grasped her hips and thrust vigorously. He pounded into her and expletives fell lustily from her mouth.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck me harder.”

Gabriel quickened his pace and Alya’s hips ground into the couch, bringing her to another climax. Her pussy tightened and quaked around his cock and Gabriel massaged a finger around her asshole.

“I want to fuck you in your glorious ass, may I?” He asked.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Alya happily agreed.

Gabriel continued to massage her anus, cock still inside her pussy. He was passed a bottle of lube, which he drizzled liberally on her ass. His finger worked into her asshole, spreading the lube inside her. He removed his cock from her pussy and pushed into her ass. Rocking his hips, he moved further into her. Alya pressed her face into the cushion to suppress a roar of delight.

Gabriel pulled out then slammed back into her and Alya screamed ecstatically. His thighs smacked against hers, slick noises ringing out as he roughly fucked her ass and she squealed her appreciation.

“Cum in my ass, please!” She pleaded as a wave of pleasure jolted through her.

Gabriel’s asscheeks tensed and he pushed into her spasmodically as he released himself in her ass, filling her with his hot, white seed. The camera zoomed in when he pulled his cock out of her and cum dripped satisfyingly from her asshole.


End file.
